tempsorgwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 New York City
For 25 Days these 18 people will compete in NEW YORK CITY: RETURNEE VS EXPERIENCED VS APPRENTICE VS NEWBIE ORG to see who can win the gift card reward. Casting The Host, Jeffra Probstein stated that for this season he would be accepting 5 players who have never played org's, 5 who have played 1 - 5 Orgs, 5 who have played 5+, and 5 Returning players to compete throughout New York City. Advertising For the month of casting hosts and spectators alike have been posting this advertisement below wherever they were able to. OUTWIT, OUTPLAY, AND OUTLAST We’ve traveled all throughout the world, through the Cagayan de Oro river of Cagayan to the largest island in Asia, Borneo, and now for our third season, we are proud to announce we will be going to ***NEW YORK CITY!*** Compete through the vast dangerous days and aggressive people, to the stunning *Empire State Building*, there is something for everybody! * Bragging for the most professional and fun environment for the contestants, Temp’s ORG Season 4: New York City will have, '' * ''Closed confessionals, alliance chats, creating a private surroundings area to prevent cheating and have an incredible competitive game * A good amount of twists to keep you on your feet at all moments and time to create a much harder than average ORG * A Team of hosts who has only one goal, to create a fun and incredible ORG for the players! '' Apps CLOSE 5/25, Apply here -'' https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdvdcn9lxYUb1ywavJb3tLbQ3V_d3hDypSV1u9z6AuX052euQ/viewform Join the Discord! - https://discord.gg/zqFkQb3 And you might be thinking now what could make this ORG even better? Well a prize! The winner of this ORG will win a *FREE AMAZON GIFTCARD* Casting Is Closed! Summary At day 1, all castaways started with 1k. Each tribe picked a captain. The Returnees picked Miguel. Experienced chose AJ. Apprentice chose EthanRox. Newbies chose John. Jeffra then explained that they have to pick a way of transportation. Experienced chose the bus. Returnees picked bikes. Apprentices chose taxis. Newbies took the long walk. Ace, in the light of Tony, stirred up drama with the tribe. Newbies won the challenge, Experienced got second, and Returnees got third. Apprentice went to tribal. As a unanimous vote, ace was voted out. At day 3, they did Touchy Subjects (Survivor themed). Returnee and Newbies tied for first with three ropes left. Apprentice got second with two ropes. Experienced lost the challenge. Tribal would be tomorrow. In the afternoon, Jeffra announced a reward challenge. They each had to pick a captain. Returnees picked Math. Experienced chose Sentret. Newbies chose Joey. Apprentice sat out. This challenge was called SAFARI. Experienced won the reward. Since Jeffra messed everything up, the Newbie tribe and the Returnee tribe got $300. Each castaway got to bet on who would be voted out at tribal. Experienced went to tribal, and again, as a unanimous vote, voted off Archer. The next challenge was the sponsor challenge. Castaways will be asked to convince people in the server and say a phrase, "I sponsor (Castaways Tribe)." in a certain chat that only spectators are allowed to see. The person with the tribe sponsors wins immunity you will have 20 hours to complete this task Anybody who joins the server in this 24 Hours, will not be eligible to sponsor. Experienced got 8 votes. Returnees got 1 vote, from tony. Newbies and Apprentice had to go to tribal. Newbies voted off Aurora. Apprentices voted off Ethan. Both would duel. Whoever won the duel, would stay in the game. However, Aurora left the server, and Ethan did not show up, so they were both eliminated. Contestants Avatars Challenges Day 1: Scavenger Hunt - Immunity In this challenge people will search for things in real everyday life, to gain points. Every time you post something you must have a card with your username on it. 3 Tribes with the most points wins immunity If two items get posted twice (yes even by two diff people) you lose 2 points. After Ace stirred up shit, The Aprentice tribe won a trip to Tribal Council. Day 3: Touchy Subjects - Immunity In this challenge, each tribe will select one member to represent. Every few minutes a question will be put in camp chats, and the representitive must answer. The first tribe to answer will be able to remove a life from a single tribe. Every tribe has 3 lives, the first tribe with 0 lives is eliminated. Experienced Tribe lost immunity, for their name making them an easy target. Day 4: New York City Safari - Reward '' One member from each tribe was selected to compete. Each tribe would have a person compete in a minefield like game, where if you took a wrong turn you had to restart. Each person had 4 attempts to complete the maze. Experience Tribe won Reward, but because of the host Jeffera Probstein messing up, Newbie and Returnee got $300 Each. Day 5: ''Popularity Contest - Immunity Castaways will be asked to convince people in the server and say a phrase, "I sponsor (Castaways Tribe)." in a certain chat that only spectators are allowed to see. The person with the tribe sponsors wins immunity. You will have 20 hours to complete this task Anybody who joins the server in this 24 Hours, will be uneligable to sponser. Day 6: Basic Knowledge -Immunity '' ''A'' ''general knowledge question will be asked in random intervals throughout a timeslot of 24 hours, whoever answers the question first will win a point for their tribe. Tribe with the most points after the 24 hours will win immunity.